Diving for Stars
by LittleDisneyFreak
Summary: Ariel has spent the last few years grieving over Jim's death. One day she is sent out to find an Inn for the crew of the RLS legacy. When she gets to the in a big surpirse awaits her. A surprise that gets her kidnapped and forced to forget her time in space with Jim. (crappy summary but a good read)
1. Just Leave

Just Leave

She lent on rail of grand Solar-ship the RLS legacy. The solar wind danced through her blood red hair, causing it to fly behind her. She stared up at the dazzling stars and wondered what her parents and her sisters where doing right now. _Would they be in the royal dining room eating dinner? _she thought, _or are they sleeping soundlessly in their clam shell beds? _Tears started to roll down her petite face, oh how she missed them.

A small red crab scuttled up the rope ladder beside her. He watched quietly as the tears fell from the girls face. A sad look crossed his red face. The small crab placed his larger sized claw on the girls hand. She looked at him a small tight smile spread over her closed lips before she looked back out at the scattered stars. The small red crab sighed as he took his claw back.

The girl heard a soft coo from the other side of her head. She looked to her left and smiled again when she saw a pink blob with large eyes. The pink blob gave her a sad look before licking her tear stained cheek. It rubbed itself against her neck to comfort her. The girl reached for the pink blob, it felt slimy and gooey from the touch. She patted it still looking at the stars. The red crab looked at her and sighed. He looked to the deck drawing a big breath to gain his courage.

"Ya know Arial, standin' 'ere won't bring 'im back." The crab said in his thick Jamaican accent. The girl griped the railing with her free hand until her knuckles turned white. The pink blob, sensing her anger, flew from her neck hiding behind the red crab in fright. Her face was stern and her voice was icy when she spoke to the small crab.

"I know Sebastian."

The crab sighed with relief, "den com out of de cold and get someding warm to-"

"Leave me Sebastian," she interrupted him turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears fall quicker than before. The crab sighed and climbed down the rope ladder. He peered over his shell to still see if she was still looking out at the stars, she was. He sighed again and turned away, closing his eyes.

"As you wish, Arial."

With that the red crab scrambled away back to the captain's quarters, where he had came from. The pink blob watched the crab leave with a sad look. It then looked at girl. It flew up rubbing her face once again. The girl sighed pushing the pink creature away, "please Morph. I just want to be left alone."

The little blob cooed sadly and flew in the direction the crab went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So this is my first actual time posting one of my stories on the net. So tell me what you think, and I'll be sure to post some more! Much love xx**


	2. Getting Help

Getting Help

The captain of the ship was a female. She had feline features for she was an alien. She was charting the course the ship would be taking for the load they were carrying across of maps of stars and planets. When the red crab climbed up one of her table's leg and sat on her desk she did not look up to ask.

"Is she coming inside?"

She had a hint of an English accent. Most aliens had an Earth accent. The red crab sighed sadly, "no she will not." This made the captain look up with a hard look.

"Why is she being so childish!?"

The captain got up from her work and walked to her window, "it's been two years since the accident now Sebastian, why must she be so stubborn?"

Just then the captains husband walked in. He looked nothing like his wife he had more dog features then cat. He placed the food he was holding tray down onto his wife's desk. He unpacked the tea set from the food tray onto the table. Once he was finished he walked over to his wife. He lightly grabbed her shoulders from behind. "She is not being childish Amelia," he said calmly and softly. Instead of an English accent like his wife, he had a soft American accent. "You would be weeping too if it had been me."

Amelia sighed, her shoulders dropped as she did. Her husband was right. She would weep too if it were her husband. She reached for her husband's dog like hand as she hung her cat like head. "Your right Delbert," she said turning into his arms looking at him with teary eyes. "I wouldn't know what to do without you," she said as she hugged him. Her husband smiled pleased with his understanding from his head strong wife.

"Then let her weep, love. She has lost so much since that night," he said softly to her as he patted her auburn cut short hair. Amelia nodded in his arms then pulled away.

"Well then Sebastian, go see Mr. Silver. He's the only one who can get through to her," she said straightening out her navy blue captain jacket. Sebastian nodded and left to retrieve the cook, Silver. Delbert gave his wife a look. Amelia shrugged then sat down at the table. "Oh don't look at me like that Delbert. I did it for good reason. If I had lost you I would like someone to sit and listen while I talked about my feelings. And since Silver is so close to Ariel, I'm sure she will talk to him, I don't want her dying from inside."

Delbert chuckled and poured a cup of tea before setting it down next to her. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now don't stay up so late dear," he said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys, just letting you know i will try and post a new chapter on weekdays. But keep on reviewing! I like to here your thoughts on my story :) Much love xx**


	3. Woeful Memories

Woeful Memories

Ariel was sitting in the crow's nest playing with a switch blade. She sighed sadly as she read the cursive writing engraved on the blade.

_To my dearest spaceman, happy birthday, thank you for showing me the stars. Love with all my heart, Ariel. _

Ariel smiled as she remembered when she gave the blade to him. It was his birthday. They were on this very ship too. He was mopping across the grand deck, he shouldn't have been doing since he was first mate, but he loved it.

_"Ah, isn't it my beautiful girl," he said as he stopped mopping to give Ariel a kiss. When they pulled away he notice she had her hands behind her back, "what have you got there?" Ariel smiled mischievously. _

_"Your birthday present," she said as she swung back and forth on her heels happily. He sighed. _

_"Ariel I told you not to worry about that." _

_Ariel pulled the wrapped gift from behind her back. "I know Jim, but I couldn't resist," she said as she placed the perfectly wrapped gift into his hands and smiled her beautiful white smile, "open it," she urged him. Jim gave her a look as he tugged on the bright white bow. The brown papers fell to reveal a rectangular bronze box. Jim picked it up within his large hand._

_"Oh how nice a box," Jim said mockingly with a smile. Ariel playfully hit him lightly. Jim only laughed, "I'm kidding," he reassured her._

_"You better be," Ariel said as she narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Open it," she said with an excited giggle. Jim sighed and lifted the bronze lid of the box. He gasped as he saw the switch blade made of the finest silver and polished dark chocolate dog wood handle. Ariel giggled as he lifted it from the box studying it. "Do you like it?" Ariel asked anxiously as she bit her lower lip hoping he did. Jim looked at her as if she was kidding. _

_"Like it? Ariel, I love it!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Ariel smiled blissfully as he bent down and kissed her. She broke the kiss too eager to wait for the rest of his reaction. _

_"Read the blade," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. Jim smiled and turned his attention to the blade. He read the illustrated cursive writing then read it out loud. _

_"To my dearest spaceman, happy birthday, thank you for showing me the stars. Love with all my heart, Ariel." When he finished he looked at Ariel, the writing had brought un-shredded tears to his eyes. "I love you," he said to her tenderly before he kissed her again. _

_"I love you too," she whispered back in between their kiss._

Tears fell from Ariel's sapphire eyes as the memory drifted from her mind. A whistle from below made her jump. She wiped the tears from her eyes before she leant over the side. Smiling she put the switchblade inside one of her knee high boots grabbed a rope that she had placed alongside where she sat before and swung down from the crow's nest.

"He-he! I can see you are getting better with your legs little miss," said a plump alien who was half cyborg as she landed lightly in front of him.

Ariel giggled, "I had some help," she said as she tossed the rope to the side. After realising what she had said her smile dropped. She made her way past the cyborg and leant over the ships railing.

The cyborg watched her with a sad look. He rubbed his chin and made his way over to her. He lent over the railing beside her. He looked at her woefully. "I know what you're feeling Red, I miss him too," he said gloomily as he looked out to where she was looking out at the stars. Ariel sighed woefully, with a little jump she swung her legs over the railing sitting on it letting her legs dangle in the night sky. She placed her hands in between her legs as she thought.

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. The crew was having an after party for the graduate space cadet. She was dancing with him until she was forced out of his arms as a star blew up nearby. Days later she awoke in hospital unaware what had happen to the graduate cadet. She got out of her bed and ran out to the hallway. She remembered Amelia, Delbert, Sarah and Silver were sitting outside her room surprised to see her up. She remembered how Amelia told her that the love of her life had fallen over board that night and fell into the black hole. Ariel thought she was in a dream and tried to wake up but when she found she wasn't she cried her heart out.

"I loved him Silver," Ariel said softly. Her voice breaking as tears started to run down her face once more. Silver reached out to her pulling her into a firm hug.

"Shhh, I know lass, I know," he softly consoled her.


	4. Nightmare on Party Ship

Chapter 4

Nightmare on Party Ship

Ariel awoke the next morning screaming. Expecting him to bust through her door to hold her tight in his arms and console her until she felt safe again, she waited but he never came. Ariel rolled up into a ball and cried. When she finally took her head from her now damp pillow she saw his face frozen for all time. She gingerly reached out for the wooden picture frame and sat up. Her fingers trailed over his frozen tanned face. She remembered how it felt under her fingers warm and soft sometimes even prickly when he didn't shave for some time.

Her fingers then wondered up to his chest-nut brown hair. She smiled remembering how she would wake up next to him every morning only to start playing with his brown bangs. Her fingers then reached his perfectly shaped lips. Oh how she remembered their first kissed and every time after that. Sensitive and lovingly, pleasant and inviting not to mention the eruption of energy their kisses seemed to bring to the atmosphere around them.

Ariel pulled the picture to her chest and started to sob again. "Oh, Jim, why did you have to leave so soon?" She asked to no one in particular as she cried herself back to sleep.

_"Ariel…."_

_Ariel looked up at his stormy ocean blue eyes. "Yes Jim?" She asked smiling. He returned the smile. Looking to her hands in his, he knelt on one knee. Ariel's eyes started to water with delight. _

_"Will you do the honour of not just being my past, but my future?" he asked affectionately. He smiled, "sea monkey?" He pulled out a black box from his dress pants pockets. Within the box contained the most beautiful ring Ariel had ever seen. Across the silver ring light blue gems dotted it. Ariel giggled with happiness. _

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried enthusiastically. She pulled him up placing her fore head on his, "a thousand times yes!" She smiled tenderly, "spaceman." Jim returned the smile as he pulled back placing the perfect ring on her wedding finger then kissed her lips delicately. When he pulled away he turned to the celebrating crew. He caught their attention by climbing up a rope ladder nearby so that everyone could see him and hear his speech. _

_"My friends! Thank you for this wonderful party for my graduation, but we will not just be celebrating that tonight," he cried over the roaring music which soon died down within seconds of Jim's speech. Jim jumped down from the rope ladder, the crew's eyes on him as he walked over to a smiling Ariel. When Jim reached Ariel he picked her up bridal style, Ariel giggled happily in his arms. "Tonight Ariel said yes!" Jim cried merrily to the crew._

_The whole crew cheered as the two lovers kissed. Ariel pulled away watching her spaceman's stormy ocean blue eyes. Then, all of the sudden, she was flown from his arms. Ariel hit the side of the deck hard. When she looked up her was vision hazy. She could only make out blurred coloured silhouettes running around. She could make out Jim's silhouettes trying to make his was to her. She could hardly make out what he was saying but she knew he was calling her name._

_Ariel tried to get up but she was forced back down as another blow hit the ship. Ariel opened her eyes again, her vision was still hazy. But that didn't stop her from looking for Jim. Her vision started to go black. "Jim?" She whispered into the air._

_Ariel awoke in a white room. At first she thought she was dead until she started to see the furniture of a hospital. Ariel sat up straight away the first thing that came to her mind was Jim. She forced her way out of bed, ripping all the cords from her body. She forced open the door and was met by Amelia, Silver, Delbert and Jim's mother, Sarah. They all seemed alarmed to see her. _

_"What happen? Is Jim alright?" Ariel's hasty questions made Sarah cry. Amelia walked to Ariel grabbing her shoulders while Delbert walked Sarah away. _

_"Ariel, you must listen to what I am about to say and believe me. Do you understand?" Amelia told firmly. Ariel nodded her head in agreement but she was clearly confused. "That night, at the party, a nearby star had exploded and nocked you from Jim's arms," Amelia continued, "he was making his way to you when the second blow hit the ship. . . and . . ." Amelia trailed off. She looked at Ariel straight in the eye with a woeful look. "Im sorry Ariel, but Jim was forced over bored and because of the stars explosion it had created a black hole, and….. Jim was sucked in." Ariel let the words sink in for a moment. When they did, she ripped herself out of Amelia's hold. _

_"No! You're lying to me!" She screamed at Amelia as she hit her furiously. Silver, who was sitting nearby, stood up and took a hold of Ariel form behind. She struggled against his firm hold. _

_"I'm sorry lass but she isn't," Silver said through gritted teeth. Ariel stopped struggling against him. She looked to the ground as she went limp with defeat. _

_"No! Not my Jim! He's not dead your lying!" Ariel cried out furiously desperately trying not to believe the truth in their words. Silver loosened his hold around her and that's when she seized her chance. Before Amelia or Silver could do anything, Ariel took off down the hall calling out Jim's name. _

_She was caught later on by some doctors and nurses. She was than forcefully injected by something that made her weak at the knees and light headed and placed back into her room. Ariel sat there for days not eating or drinking but just sitting there crying._

Ariel woke up crying. Every night she had the same dream. The same memory of when Jim was taken away from her. She reached for the leather strap around her neck and looked at the ring Jim had given her all those days ago. She couldn't bear herself to wear it on her finger after that night and she couldn't stand being parted with it. So she had hung it around her neck on a leather strap.

She smiled as she read the illustrated cursive writing on the ring.

_To my dearest sea monkey, from sea to the stars, this is from my heart. My love for you will grow, be mine forevermore. Love with all my heart, Jim. _

Ariel miserably put the ring away and walked over to the basin to wash her face. She heard the crew rushing around unloading the ship from above. She smiled thankfully. When they had docked they could spend a few days on land. Ariel liked that. She couldn't stand being on the ship for so long. It reminded her so much of Jim.

Ariel put on a purple blouse, black skinny sailor pants and her favourite black knee high boots. She then braided her long blood red her and fixed up her large bangs before making her way towards the deck.

Amelia was already giving orders to the crew when Ariel reached her.

"Be careful with these load men! This has to be delivered straight to the King, alright!" There were a few mumbles of agreement from the crew as Amelia turn to Ariel, "Ah Ariel, looking beautiful more than ever!" Amelia complimented Ariels appearance.

Ariel blushed a little as she did a bowed her head a little, "thank you Captain," she said kindly as she brought her head back up to see Amelia.

Amelia smiled, "please Ariel, Amelia. You know I never really knew why you gave up dresses," Amelia addressed to Ariel's new look. As if she had only just noticed it herself hen actually Ariel hadn't worn a dress since Jim's bodiless funeral.

Ariel's smile dropped, "I still have one dress, but I don't like to wear it anymore," she said woefully as she avoided eye contact with Amelia.

Amelia nodded in understanding knowing where Ariel was going with their conversation, "I'm sorry," Amelia apologised woefully.

"Oh it's alright," Ariel said truthfully. It wasn't Amelia's fault. Ariel just understood that Amelia was trying to comfort her. "So, what are my duties today?" Ariel asked without delay.

Amelia smiled slightly, "well as first mate, you should know what that is."

Ariel slowly smiled, "find a hotel to stay in?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Amelia gave Ariel a soft laugh, "go on Ariel I can see your excited. Run along, but when you find somewhere, do come back this time." Ariel lightly giggled before she made her way down the stairs.

"I will. I will see you soon," Ariel replied as she gave Amelia a small wave. Ariel walked to the landing board only to stop in her tracks, "oh I almost forgot!" she exclaimed with a gasp. She turned around and whistled the way Jim had taught her to with two fingers in her mouth. Out of nowhere Morph appeared. Ariel lightly giggled, "come on lets go check this planet out!" She said excitedly as she walked off the ship, Morph in pursuit not far behind her.

Amelia shook her head at the red head with a comforting smile. Then she notice Sebastian on the railing beside her. "Sebastian? Why aren't you with her?" Amelia exclaimed in alarm. The small crab looked at her woefully.

"I haven't sat on dat girls shoulder since Jim died. I dink I remind her too much of home," he said gloomily.

Amelia shook her head in dismay, "what are we going to do with this girl?"


	5. Its Her!

It's her!

"I am so sorry for taking up your time sir-"

"Well you should be! I have enough drunks to take care of around here I don't need anymore!" With that the hotel owner slammed the pubs door in Ariels face making her large bang fall over her eyes. A soft coo behind her comforted her a little.

Ariel blew the hair out of her face and turn to Morph. "I know! There are so many rude humans and aliens here! If I were still a mermaid under the sea, heaps of mer-people would have happily taken us in by now!" Morph changed into the pubs owner and made funny faces witch made Ariel laugh with delight.

On the other side of the street the markets were on. Somebody within the large crowd had heard Ariels laugh. A hooded figure's head popped up, "I know that laugh," they said as they searched the crowd. The figure turned to see a red head girl in a purple shirt, black pants and boots. But her back was to them. "Could it be?" the figure whispered in utter amazement. The girl started to walk off. But not before the figure saw what she was laughing at a pink blob. "It can't be her I don't remember seeing a pink thing." The figure watched the girl turn the corner. "Oh! If I could have seen her face," the figure huffed in defeat. "Hmm, I know, I'll follow her," the figure said snapping his fingers. With that the figure followed the red head.

Ariel came to stop at a fountain. She let out a harsh growl as she sat down on the edge of the fountain. Morph changed himself into a fish and swam in the fountain to spare the time. Ariel watched him swim happily in the fountain water. She then let out a woeful sigh as she begun to un-braid her hair. "Oh Morph we are never going to find a place to stay," she said beaten as she finished un-braiding her hair. She put her hand into the water playing with the fish-Morph. She giggled as Morph tickled her by swimming in between her fingers. "Looks like we will be sleeping in a hammock again," she said with a displeased huff.

The figure spotted the red head and smiled when they saw the red heads face. "It is her! I have to go tell the others!" the figure cried. With that the figure slipped away out of sight.

Ariel thought she heard footsteps pat against the stone pavement. She looked the way the sound had come from. Morph changed back into himself and flew up beside her. "I thought I heard something," she said softly confused as she turning to him, getting up to walked around the fountain. She smiled as she came to a stop. "I think we might have a chance to sleep in a warm bed after all," she said freely to Morph as she walked towards the sign she saw. "But we have a long way to walk," she huffed heavily as she past the sign witch read:

_Need a place to stay boat people? Come on down to Lady Mary's inn we have food, comfortable beds and drinks on us! On your next right, 200km._


	6. Quick! Before her

Quick! Before her

"Are you sure it's her?" A female with brown hair in a white blouse, black vest and orange skirt asked. The figure that saw the red head was a little boy with blonde hair. He had streaks of blue through it as well. He was wearing a yellow and blue striped sailor shirt with black pants.

"Would I lie to you?" The boy asked defended by how the girl would think he had lied.

The girl sat down with a sigh. "No you wouldn't" the girl smiled. "I can't believe it, we found . . ." She was stopped by the door opening and two teenage boys walked in. They both had brown hair. One was wearing a red/orange shirt with brown pants. He was a little paler then the other who was tanned. The other was wearing a tanned shirt and olive pants.

The one with the red/orange shirt notice the look on the other two faces first. "What's going on?" he questionably asked.

The girl walked over and kissed him as the other boy's looked away. She then pulled away, "we found her," she softly said gladly.

This made the boy with the tanned shirt look up astounded. "What?" he softly asked as if it were too good to be true.

The four of them made their way to the fountain where the little boy spotted the red head earlier. "She was right here playing with the water," said the little boy pointing to the area were Ariel had once sat.

The girl walked over and looked around. "So where could she be now?" she asked the boys.

The tanned boy grabbed the little boy by his shoulders. "Was anybody with her?" he asked as a list of people's names ran through his head.

The little boy paused for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, a pink blob. At least I think it was?" the little boy said recalling the pink blob he had seen with Ariel.

The tanned boy smiled happily before looking at the boy with the red shirt. "If we were going to find her the first place would be a pub," he said to him letting go of the little boy.

"A pub? Why a pub?" The paler boy replied baffled.

"Because, she must be first mate now and as her duty she has to look for a place to sleep while on another planet," the tanned boy confirmed as he studied the area around the fountain.

The paler boy shrugged, "guess you're right." He joined in the search for a pub nearby.

"Hey boys!" the girl called out. The boys ran to her. "She's headed for Lady Mary's," she said as she pointed at the sign Ariel had read before.

"Come on, we have to get there before her. Attina use your magic," the paler boy directed. The girl nodded and mumbled some words in a foreign tongue. With a wink of an eye they were standing in the hotel.

"Come on, she can't know we are here," said the tanned boy as he pulled a hood over his face, hiding his features. The others did the same and sat down in different parts of the room waiting for the red head.


	7. A Drugged Kiss

A Drugged Kiss

"Ugh! How much more walking? It's hard enough to walk in heels already why does it have to be so long?" Ariel complained irritably to Morph. Morph just changed into Jims solar bored for the one hundredth time now. Ariel rolled her eyes irritated by him. "I know I should have brought it stop reminding me," she said swatting at him making him part but he soon reassembled himself.

Ariel looked up and gladly smiled. "We're here!" she cried in relief. "Maybe they can lend us a horse so we can get the others?" she suggested to Morph. Morph gave her looked then changed into her communicator. "Yeah maybe we should use that," Ariel agreed as she walked into the inn towards the bar. "Um.. Hello?" Ariel called out questionably leaning over the bar.

Then out of nowhere a gentlemen with a green top hat jumped out from behind the bar. "Hello!" he cried cheerfully.

Ariel yelped in surprise and fell back onto someone. The person underneath Ariel groaned painfully. "Oh I am so sorry," Ariel apologetically said still sitting on the hooded stranger. The man with the green top hat came out from behind the bar.

"Now miss I can't have you falling all over my guests!" he cried out in a goofy tone as he helped Ariel up. He then turned to the hooded figure on the floor, "are you ok? Let me get you some ice!" And with that he left.

Ariel rolled her eyes at the strange man and looked at Morph who changed into him and made a coocko clock out of him. The site made Ariel giggle, "oh Morph stoped that!" She waved at him with a smile. Morph changed back into himself and shrugged at her. Ariel shook her head at him before she turned to the hooded figure. "Are you alright?" She held out her hand to them. The hooded figure looked at her but she couldn't see their face. "Come on I won't bite," she as she wiggled her fingers with a smile.

The tanned boy under the hood smiled and took the awaiting red heads hand. "There that's better," she said as she steadied him with a smile that made the boys heart melt. Ariel sat him down at the bar. "I'm really sorry for falling on you like that, that guy gave me a scare," Ariel admitted jerking her thumb in the direction the strange man had left in. The boy nodded.

Ariel giggled, "you can talk I don't bite, you should already know that since I said it just two seconds before." The boy watched her smile. He noticed it was different from what he remembered. He then looked at her fingers. His eyes widen is shock and hurt.

He coughed to disguise his voice, "aren't you married or engaged?" he asked avoiding eye contact.

Ariel gave him a blank look, "pardon?"

The boy mentally hit himself. "Sorry you just look like a kind of girl who would be," he said quickly as he turned away from her.

Ariel looked at the bar, "I was….once," she said softly.

The boy looked at her blankly, "once?" he asked in disbelief.

Ariel tried not to show her feelings but the boy notice it in her eyes. She let out a slow sigh as she said, "he….uh….died."

The boy felt like yelling out in anger but he kept it contained. "What happen?" he asked having a hard time keeping the anger out of his tone.

Ariel looked away then, "I really don't want to talk about it, sorry," she said softly. The boy once again mentally hit himself. "Oh dam it!" The boy was taken aback by Ariels words. "Oh I am sorry," Ariel apologised. "I am meant to ask the manger if my crew can stay a couple nights," she said quickly.

"I can ask if you want," the tanned boy said.

Ariel smiled at him, "thanks." She then got down from her stool and begun to walk away. "Oh can you look after that little guy for me? He is really important to me," she said as she turned around to speak to the figure nodding at Morph.

The boy gave her a solute, "aye, aye captain."

Ariel giggled '_Jim use to do that to me'_ she thought as she left to call Amelia.

The boy slammed his head down onto the bar, "stupid, stupid!" he repeated to himself angrily. He got up from the bar and ripped the hoody off pacing back and forth. "Who told her I was dead!? Couldn't they tell her the truth!?" the boy practically yelled as he walked back and forth.

The boy heard a coo of laughter. He froze in step, "oh no." He turned to Morph who was panting happily. "Morph, who's a good boy to stay still huh?" the boy prompted with a smile. But Morph didn't listen and pounced on the boy licking his face happily. The boy started laughing merrily, "Morph! Stop it!" he cried in a fit of laughter. He ducked trying to push the pink blob away from him. But the little creature just seeped through his fingers like sand.

He then froze when he heard the RLS legacy engines. The boy quickly got up and put his hood back on. "Now be a good boy and don't tell her," he whispered to the blob. Morph nodded in agreement. He then turned towards the kitchen door to find the manager for Ariel when it suddenly flew open.

"Come on Belle we have-whoa!" The boy coming out of the kitchen ran into the hooded figure knocking them both down. The boy that had come out of the kitchen had reddish brown hair, wearing a light green button up shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, a brown vest on the top and brown trousers.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there," the boy from the kitchen apologised getting up and holding out his hand. The hooded figure took it. "My names…" the boy from the kitchen stopped as the hood came off the hooded figure.

The tanned boy stared back at the man in front of him, "Dimitri?" he asked amazed.

The man, Dimitri, eyes begun to tear, "J-"

Before Dimitri could say any more Ariel came back into the bar looking down at her communicator. She was playing with it.

"Thanks for taking care of Morph for me," she said looking down at her communicator, "uh I never really caught-" Ariel looked up and was shocked for what she saw. "J-J-J-J-" she muttered in disbelieve.

The tanned boy walked over to Ariel, "Ariel, calm down it-"

"No!" Ariel interrupted him, "this is just another one of my bad dreams! Im going to wake up and you will not be here!" She said holding her hand up keeping him at bay. The boy leaned out to touch her face but she pulled away quickly.

"Ariel please," he sighed woefully.

Ariel shook her head furiously at him. "You're a dream! You're not really here!" she yelled as she clenched her teeth in anger and distressed. Just then Amelia bust through the door behind her.

"Ariel are you alright we heard you-Jim!?" Amelia cried in shock. Seeing him standing before Ariel surprised her in most ways.

The tanned boy looked up at her. His face flashed with anger as he raised a finger at her, "you have some explaining to do."

Ariel turned around like lightening at Amelia. "No! It's not Jim!" she cried desperately trying to believe her own words.

Jim sighed heavily, "Ariel I know how hard it is for you-"

Ariel turned back to him desperately shouting over her shoulder, "Amelia, wake me up!" Amelia froze were she stood. "Amelia!" Ariel scream tears raced down her face. Jim reached out and grabbed her wrapping his arms firmly around her slim body.

Ariel panicked and started to kick. "Ariel, stop fighting me," Jim cried heartedly as pain erupted throughout his chest.

Ariel punched at his chest, "no you not here! Stop tormenting me!" She ripped herself out of his arms and ran to the other side of the room. She stumbled and fell on top of another hooded figure. The figure pulled off its hood revealing the paler boy. Ariel looked at him in disbelieve, "Finn?"

The boy smiled warmly at her, "how you been sparky?"

"Ariel." Ariel turned around even more shocked as he gaze landed on a girl.

"Attina!?" Ariel gasped the words. _'This could not be happening'_ she thought to herself as she backed away from the girl.

The girl with the orange skirt walked up to Ariel. "Hey little sis," she said with a delighted smile on her face.

"Hey Ari!" The little boy ran in front of Attina. Ariel thought she would faint.

"Flounder?" she breathed hardly believing it.

"Yerp, pretty weird hey?" The little boy smiled at her.

"Believe me Ariel," a soft warm loving voice said to her. Ariel turned to see Jim. "I am really here," he said as he placed his hands to his chest showing her he really was.

Ariel shook her head slowly. "No. No you're not you're dead!" she said pointing a hard finger at Jim as her heart ached.

Jims face turned hard, "who ever told you that is a liar." Ariel shook her head once more racking her fingers through her blood red hair. Jim sighed heavily, "Ariel if I were dead could I do this?" With that Jim crossed the distance that stood between them swiftly and pulled her close. She struggled against him before he leant down and kissed her passionately and yearningly.

Ariel was stunned at first. The kiss was so life like. She couldn't resist any longer and kissed him back the same way. When he eventually broke the kiss they both breathed heavily and fought the urge to kiss again. Ariel slowly opened her eyes savouring the drugged kiss they just shared. Ariel then looked him in the eyes dreamily. His stormy ocean blue eyes glimmered. They were full of life. "It is you….." She whispered to him before she fainted.


	8. The Start of Reunited

The Start of Reunited

Ariel woke up with a start. She sat up panting as she brushed her fingers through her knotted blood red hair. Something cool and slimy on her neck startled her for a moment. She smiled tenderly as she reached up to pat Morph. Morph cooed under her hand. "Oh Morph," Ariel sighed heavily. Sleep traced her voice as she spoke, "I had the most wonderful and horrid dream better than any other lately."

"Really? Tell me," a voice replied to her. Ariels eyes widen as she pulled Morph out in front of her.

"Did you just talk?" she asked in disbelieve. She was still half asleep, '_maybe I'm hallucinating' _she thought as Morph shook his jelly like head.

She heard someone laugh warmly by her side. She turned her head in the direction the laughter was coming from. "That would be me talking not Morph," the voice said again with amusement. Ariels eyes widen as she saw Jim sitting beside the bed in a wooden armchair. She got up out of the bed in a hurry.

Jims smile fell, "oh don't have another freak out, like you did earlier. My heart won't stand for it again," he warned as he slowly stood up. Ariel ran into his arms holding him close and tight as if she would let go and he would disappear.

"It's you! It's really you!" She cried with relief then looked him in the eyes smiling. "My Jim has found a way to me once again."

Jim smiled lovingly as he picked her up bridal style, "and I will never leave you again, that's a promise," he whispered his promise to her. As his breath tickled her ear Ariel smiled blissfully.

She placed her forehead on his. "Where did you go anyway?" She asked in curiosity.

"Uh well let's get to that later," Jim said as he tensed under her. She was about to ask why when he continued, "right now, you and I have a lot of catching up to do." With that Jim started to kiss her as he did he laid her down on the bed. Ariel giggled blissfully as she let her hands rummage his hair and chest. Her finger tips caught every little detail. Every little scar and dint he had gained since he left her.

"Mmm!" Ariel mumbled in the middle of a kiss. She knew were this was leading to due to the electricity in the air. Jim looked at her as he panted heavily.

"What?" he breathed as he stopped himself from un-tying the rest of Ariels vest.

Ariel looked to her side, "Morph, I don't want him to see this."

Jim rubbed his eyes as he remembered the little pink blob. "I forgot about him," he admitted as he sat up from Ariel's body. The movement causing him pain in his chest. He made a high pitched whistle with his fingers. In a moment Morph flew straight over to them. "Now Morph can you do me a favour?" Jim asked as the little blob pulled a look. Jim smiled, "in return for some bonsabean stew?" he bargained with the little blob. The little blob's face lit up and he nodded. Jim mentally praised himself. "Good boy, now I want you to change into a door hanger which will read do not enter, you got that?" The blob nodded and changed into what Jim asked for. "Good boy, now run along," Jim motioned his hand towards the door. The blob turned back to itself and slipped out the key hole. Jim then turned to Ariel with his mischievous smile. "Now where were we?" He asked as he jumped back onto a giggled Ariel underneath him.


	9. Not again

Not again

It was nightfall before Jim made his way down stairs for a drink. He was expecting no one to be at the bar but he was wrong. He seemed to be that a lot. He walked in on Dimitri on his fifth glass of red rum.

"Dimitri?" Jim asked making sure it was him. Dimitri placed his glass back on the bar and turned to Jim. His eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep and crying.

"I thought you were dead," he said clearly to Jim. Jim sighed heavily as he took the stool next to him and sat down.

"Yeah many people did," Jim sighed as he reached out for a glass but was stopped by Dimitri's hand gripping his wrist.

"How can you say that like it was nothing?" Dimitri asked a little confused and crossed. Jim took his brothers hand that wrapped around his wrist.

"Dimitri, people weren't meant to know I was dead," he started, but Dimitri ripped out of his hold.

"What do you mean!?" he demanded. Jim sighed heavily. How could he make him understand? He took his glass and started filling it up with rum.

"What I mean is," he paused as he dunked his first glass down in one gulp. He coughed a little before continuing, "I was on a mission. That was what Amelia was supposed to be telling everyone."

"Amelia?" Dimitri said, remembering the cat like captain. "Do you think she's the reason why everybody thinks you're dead?" Dimitri asked as he watched Jim pour another glass.

"Yes and no," Jim said as he raised the glass to his lips, "she was probably following other orders." He dunked his second glass.

Dimitri sat back in his seat, "well that would explain everything," he sighed as he rubbed his tired red eyes.

"I know," Jim said as he looked at Dimitri.

"Well, I'm just glad to have my little brother back," Dimitri smiled before he embraced his long lost brother firmly. When they separated Dimitri smiled and pattered Jim on the back. "Thank you that you aren't dead!" Dimitri praised.

Jim smiled and raised his glass now full again, "to being alive!" Dimitri smiled as he clinked his glass with Jim's.

"To being alive!" he cheered. They finished their drinks in one go and sat their glasses on the bar at the same time with a thud.

"How's mum?" Jim dared to ask as he watched Dimitri's face sadden.

"Not good brother," he said as he poured another drink. Jim smacked himself in the forehead.

"What have I done?" he huffed with a sigh.

"She's alright, but she was shaken up when she found out you were dead. I couldn't' go to her at the time, business was booming. That, Jim, is my only regret to mum," Dimitri woefully said as he took a sip from his glass.

"After this we should go see her, you and me," Jim said with a smile the idea sounding great to him. Dimitri smiled along with him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"You and me. So, the last time you wrote before your accident, you were telling me you were going to propose?" Dimitri asked with a sly smile as he poured Jim another glass. Jim laughed nervously but he smiled when he thought of Ariel.

"You are going to love her Dimitri," he said as he took his glass within his grip.

"So you did!" Dimitri exclaimed with a cheerful smiled. Jim smiled as took a sip from his glass.

"I did, just before I went on my mission," Jim said as he placed his glass back down.

"You asked her as the star exploded?" Dimitri asked as he took another sip from his glass. Jim played with his glass in his hands.

"It wasn't a star Dimitri," he said not looking at him.

"Oh?" Dimitri looked at him confused.

Jim sighed heavily, "it was a teleport. I was going to tell her I was leaving soon, but I didn't know it was going to happen during the party. But after I got sucked in, she thought I was dead, all of you did," Jim said woefully drowning it with another sip of his rum.

Dimitri thought for a moment, "was it that the girl who was terrified to see you earlier?" Jim rubbed his eyes trying to forget the look on Ariel's face when she saw him.

"I wish she didn't think I was dead, it scared me when she thought I was," Jim said as his heart sank a little inside his chest.

"So that was the girl?" Dimitri asked again.

Jim smiled to himself, "yes that's her." Dimitri laughed. "What?" Jim asked defensively but Dimitri just looked at him before finishing the rest of his glass.

"You, my friend, are a ladies lover," Dimitri said with a sly smile. Jim smacked himself in sudden realisation as Dimitri laughed again.

"I sure as hope Amelia didn't hear," Jim said as he looked at the liquid that sat in his glass.

"Oh I heard James Hawkins!"

Jim froze from the British accent that filled the room. Dimitri looked behind them and patted Jim on the back, "good luck you are going to need it," he said quickly before he walked off.

Jim groaned inwardly and drunk his last glass before turning to Amelia, "Amelia, just the cat I wanted to see."

Amelia seemed to ignore him, "what are you doing back!?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't supposed to come back to her!"

"Oh so it was you're doing that she thinks I'm dead!"

Amelia stopped and thought for a moment. She sighed crossly, "no it wasn't my doing Jim."

Jim got up and walked to her, "what do you mean?" he growled at her.

Amelia looked at him defeated, "Jim, Ariel's merman friend Eric-you remember him right?" Jim rolled his eyes painfully, how couldn't he forget Ariel's 'best friend', besides Flounder and Sebastian. Eric tried to convince Ariel that loving a human was just her imagination.

"I see you do," Amelia continued as she saw the roll of his eyes. "Well, he convinced Triton that you would die on your mission and it would leave Ariel heart broken."

"So why did you lie to her?"

Amelia's eyes started to tear, "because Triton threatened Delbert Jim, all for the safety of his own daughter, but you already knew that."

"How could I have known?" Jim said as he flew his hands up in defeat.

"Because Attina, Flounder and Finn are here so Ariel wouldn't be taken back home forever," Amelia argued back.

A dark figure slipped by them un-noticed and crept up the stairs.

"But someone's coming to get her Jim," Amelia said.

"How?" Jim narrowed his eyes, trying to read Amelia's face.

"I do not know. I got a message last night to make sure Ariel had to come here," Amelia said. She took out her wrist watch, "the message said at 12:00 on the dot." Jim thought for a moment then looked at his watch, it was 12:00. Without hesitation Jim ran up the stairs and bumped into Attina.

"Whoa! Jim where are-"

"Attina, where did you just come from?" Jim asked horridly before she could say anything else.

Attina looked at him confused, "from the bathroom, why?"

"It's Ariel, someone has come to collect her," Jim answered as he ran past her. Attina was on his heels behind him. They reached Ariel's room shortly after. Jim busted down the door shouting her name. When they fully entered Ariel wasn't on the bed. She was wrapped up in the white bed sheet in the arms of a dark figure. Ariel's blood red hair stood out on the figures dark cloths. She was still fast asleep like no one was there.

"Ariel!" Jim frantically called. He had just lost her he wasn't going to lose her again. He jumped at the figure but the figure dodged it and smiled wickedly at Jim.

"Bye," the figure said before disappearing in a storm of bubbles along with the sleeping Ariel.


	10. A Dream and a Ring

A Dream and a Ring

Ariel smiled in her sleep. She was completely un-aware of what had just happened. She tossed in the clam bed completely in a day dream. Only a single word left her lips "Jim….." She stretched out in the clam bed. The tips of her transparent crystal green fins poking out of the bottom of the blanket, curling and un-curling as she slept. The ends of her red hair played in the ocean as little fish combed her hair while she slept. A hand reached out and cupped her petite face. She smiled again opening her eyes slowly, "Jim?" she muffled through her sleepily state. But when she opened her sapphire blue eyes she was shocked to see her father towering over her.

"Father!?"Ariel cried as she sat up straight. The little fish combing her hair darted in different directions in fright. Her blanket floated in the ocean above her. She went to get up out of bed like she would do if she were human, but fell face first into the sand. Ariel took the first look of her old room in the underwater palace. She hadn't been here in three years. A scream escaped her lips when she figured out where she was.

Her father swam to her side swiftly in the water, "Ariel," his soft husky voice said. Ariel tried to get up but forgot how to use her tail. Her father pulled her up by her shoulders. Ariel wobbled in the water. "My dear Ariel it seems you have forgotten how to swim," he father chuckled softly to himself.

"Well of course I have! I haven't been near the ocean in years! What have you done!?" Ariel answered him furiously demanding why she was here.

Her father looked at her blankly, "what on earth to do mean Ariel? You have only been asleep for one night?"

"What?" Ariel asked as she shook her head. Had her father gone crazy?

Triton smiled kindly at her. "Why don't you get some rest? The dream you had must have muddled you up a little." Her father sat her down on the bed.

"I haven't been asleep I was a human!" Ariel forcibly pushed him away.

"No you weren't dear," Triton said as he sat next to her. "You think you were a human after you had that terrible accident."

Ariel was even more confused "what accident?"

Triton looked at her sadly as if she had no real understanding of the matter when really, she didn't. "You met a human, and you were so excited to see him, but you didn't heed my warnings I gave you. You had led Attina, Finn, Flounder and Sebastian to be killed by him. And you lost your memory."

Ariel tried to think of what her father was telling her, but no memory came to mind. "I don't remember," Ariel said softly as she went over her father's words in her head. Had she really dreamed about her life in space?

"Of course you wouldn't dear, you lost your memory," her father at her father's words she started to see a human killing her friend's. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I remember father," she said looking at him. "I remember everything" the words wobbled from her mouth as she cried into his chest. The last of her memories drained of her human life with Jim.

When Triton left Ariel to sleep off her fake memories, he bumped into Eric. "How is she sire?" Eric asked.

Triton smiled, "it seems that your potion worked, she doesn't remember her human life or that human. But why did we have to say Attina had died with the others?"

Eric shook his head at the Kings stupidness. "Sire," he said as he placed a hand on Tritons shoulder. "Ariel would be wondering where the others are, and if she thinks the last three years were a dream she wouldn't start to get curios. And let's not forget Attina is with the human." Triton tensed as he remembered the human who took his youngest daughter away from the sea.

He sighed, "but Ariel loved the human, are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Yes sire, Jim would have died sooner or later and it would have left your Ariel heart broken. And you said yourself, the best place for her is under the sea," Eric finished. The king sighed heavily and thought for a moment. After a short pause he nodded.

"Very well Eric, take care of Ariel now," the king said. With that the King of the sea left a very pleased Eric.

"Everything is going as plan," Eric smiled cruelly as he swam to a window. "Nemo!" He called out the window. A little orange and white clown fish appeared in front of him.

"Yes Eric?" the fished asked shyly.

"Take this and put it in Ariel's secret grotto," Eric said as he gave Nemo a leather band, attach to it was the most beautiful blue diamond ring the little fish had ever seen.

"She's back?" Nemo asked happily as he tore his eyes from the ring.

"Yes she is and you know your job. She can't find out about the grotto," Eric said as he flung the ring in his direction.

"Why not? it is her place after all," Nemo said as he caught the leather band in the ocean.

"Because she cannot know about it that's all, it's the Kings orders." Eric lied as he swam off.

Nemo sighed heavily before taking the long swim to Ariel's grotto. He was too small to move the huge rock that blocked the entrance so he swam to the top where there was a little gap big enough for himself. He looked around the grotto trying to find a place to leave the ring, when he couldn't find one he sat on the sand. "Hmmm where am I going to put it?" He asked himself as he looked around the other human stuff Ariel had found when she used to live under the sea. He studied the little ring some more, it was the most beautiful human thing he had ever seen. It was stunning silver and laced around it were little blue gems. Nemo smiled and tossed it over with his fin seeing there was little cursive writing on the inside.

"What's this?" He studied the curvy writing and remembered some of Ariel's teaching on how to read human writing. "'To my dearest sea monkey, from sea to the stars, this is from my heart. My love for you will grow, be mine forevermore. Love with all my heart, Jim.' Why would Eric want this hidden away from Ariel?" Nemo wondered. He then noticed a fancy candle stick. "Well when Ariel does find this place, and she will. I'm sure this would be the first thing she wants to see." He picked up the ring and slipped it onto one of the candle sticks, he smiled and swam off.


	11. Little Fish

Little Fish

It was days before Ariel could manage to swim again. She had lots of help from Eric. She was having another swimming lesson with Eric again before she fell over into a sea anemone.

"ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ariel cried in agony as she pushed herself from the anemone. She could feel the electrical currents shoot right through her. Not far she could hear Eric laughing, she groaned. Then out of nowhere a little orange and white fish popped up to see her.

"Hello!" Ariel screamed and fell backwards.

"Ariel?" She heard Eric call anxiously. Ariel was about to reply back when the little fish spoke to her again.

"Oh no please Ariel, I'm not meant to talk to you," the little fished pleaded. Ariel smiled kindly at the little fish, showing him he did not need to fear her. The little fish looked behind Ariel to make sure Eric wasn't listening. "I have to go now, but will you meet me here tonight?" the little fish whispered to her. Ariel thought for a moment and without hesitation she nodded, something deep down inside her wanted to meet the little fish again. The little fish nodded and dashed away. Ariel wondered why the little fish was not allowed to talk to her on her way home.


	12. Plan A

Plan A

"Jim stop! It's been over a week!" Attina cried desperately as Jim went through her magic books a second time now. Jim didn't listen to her and went through another book. "Jim!" Attina snatched at her book.

"Attina! I can't give up!"

Attina clutched her book tightly to her chest, "you have to!"

"No! She waited two years for me Attina! I am not giving up!" He ripped the book back from her. Attina heavily sighed and sat down next to him.

"It's impossible Jim," she said woefully softly. Jim stopped flipping the pages in the book, he knew she was serious.

"What do you mean?" he asked dreadfully, the worst was just around the bend for him. Attina sighed and played with her hands.

"Jim, she knew where Ariel was headed in the first place." Jim and Attina jumped as they heard Finn from the doorway, alongside him was the human-fish-boy Flounder.

Jim looked at Attina his eyes narrowed, "you tracked her when she was in that stranger's arms didn't you?"

Attina sighed defeated, "yes, she is safe Jim and well but….."

"But?" Jim prompted, putting the book down.

"She's on earth, at home, farther and Eric has brain washed her. She thinks the last three years she has been a human was just a dream," Attina admitted the knowledge she knew. Not once did she look Jim in the eye. Jim stood there in silence as he silently broke into pieces inside. The thought of Ariel never knowing him broke his heart.

"We have to go to her," Jim said as he snapped out of his trance.

"Jim we can't," Attina replied.

"Yes we can, you can use your magic," Jim said as a smile played on his face as a million of thoughts went through his head.

"Jim, I can't teleport us to earth ocean's and turn us into our original forms, or you into a merman at the same time. It will take too much energy. That and Ariel thinks we are all dead"-she motion at herself, Finn and Flounder-"seeing us will freak her out, not to mention the human that killed us," Attina said pointing at Jim.

"Then what do we do?" Flounder asked stepping up. Attina thought for a moment and clicked her fingers.

"We still have somebody on our side!"

"Who? You're other sisters?" Finn asked puzzled. Attina shook her head.

"Father and Eric would have them under a spell too, and mother never says anything straight, she likes us to figure it out."

"Then who is on our side still?" Jim asked.

Attina smiled to herself, "Nemo."

"Nemo?" Jim and Finn asked in union, very confused. Attina just nodded her head in excitement. The room was silent as everyone thought. Flounder's laughed erupted in the silence.

"Nemo, as in small fin Nemo?" he asked hysterically.

"Flounder! Be nice, you know what happened to him!" Attina snapped back. Flounder raised his hands in defeat.

"I was only identifying him," he said plainly.

"So wait, who's Nemo?" Jim asked raising his hand like he were in class.

"Nemo is a clown fish, he hung out with me and Ariel," Flounder said as he sat down in a chair. "He had always had more guts than me," he said as he rolled his eyes irritated by the thought of Nemo.

"So how do we know Nemo isn't brain washed too?" Jim asked.

"Because, I contacted him a few days after Ariel's disappearance, he was glad to give up his place among Eric to help us," Attina said crossing her arms proudly.

"Ok, so how is he supposed to help?" Finn asked this time.

"He can by us time," Attina said as she lent on the desk, "it will take some time to reach earth, he just has to drop in a few hints and keep us updated with Ariel."

"Why can't he just tell Ariel?" Flounder asked spinning in the chair.

"Because Flounder," Attina said grabbing the chair causing it to stop spinning. "If she gets so much information she could actually forget her time as a human and it would really be a dream."

"Ok so that settles it. You keep in touch with Nemo and we will head to earth," Jim said thinking it through.

"Right, and when we get there plan B will need to be activated," Attina said heading out the door.

"What's plan B?" Jim asked eager to know as he followed her out.

"Let's just go with plan A first, get to earth."

"Right, but how are we going to get there?" Flounder asked as he ran out in front of them, walking backwards.

"We need a ship," Finn said as he looked at Jim.

Jim smiled proudly, "we can take the RSL legacy."

"Would Amelia allow that?" A new voice asked. The group turned around to see Dimitri, standing beside him was a brunette haired girl.

"Dimitri, you can't stop me," Jim said as he stood his ground. Dimitri held up his hand to stop his brother.

"We are coming with you," he said straight.

Jim was taken aback by Dimitri's words. "I don't know Dimitri, it could be dangerous," Jim said warily. As he said it Dimitri's eyes lit up.

"Jim you should know me by now. And besides," he clutched Jim's shoulder, "I can't lose you again brother." Jim smiled proud that his brother understood him.

He turned to Attina, "will they be useful?" He asked. Attina took a while to think about it.

"Yes, they will be useful for plan B." She walked up beside the girl and latched arms with her "what's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Belle," the girl replied back with a small smile. Jim could tell by the look on her face she had no idea what was going on.

Attina smiled back, "nice to meet you Belle I'm Attina." Attina walked off with Belle leaving the boys behind.

"Ok I guess the next step is to try and convince Amelia to let us take the ship," Jim said.

"Take it, but I am first mate," Amelia said as she walked out from behind them. Jim gaped in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Amelia smiled, "long enough to hear plan A, and I think it's a good idea lets go rescue the little mermaid."

"Little mermaid?" Dimitri echoed in confusion. The group laughed at him. Jim clasped his brothers shoulders only just remembering Dimitri's knowledge of what his little brother life was now.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," Jim chuckled. "There's a lot I need to explain."

"Next stop Earth!" Flounder called out as he ran out the inn doors.

"Next stop to my sea monkey," Jim mumbled quietly to himself as he followed them out.


End file.
